Honey Queen Bee Madness
by PeskyPlumber
Summary: The Honey Queen Bee ends up stranded with Birdo and Wiggler on a lone, tropical island during a powerful thunderstorm. Also, Dry Bowser is forced to look over the Honey Queen after the fat bee gets herself into more trouble.


_BAN: Originally written by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus as the reason for this is because he wanted to have no traces of the Wii era Mario space stuff in his fanfiction. The beginning portions are the only new bits._

* * *

 **Honey Queen Bee Madness** **by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

 _"...The Honey Queen Bee..." Birdo sighed as she shook her head in disappointment._

 _"Yeah, she's a bit loopy..." Wiggler admitted while shrugging with all of her arms._

 _"...I rather not talk about her." Dry Bowser bluntly said as he had his bony arms folded together._

 _Alas, the comments regarding the royal honey queen bee weren't exactly friendly, but there were reasons for that..._

Birdo, Wiggler, and the Honey Queen Bee were all together in the-

"No, not Seaside Hill," Birdo pointed out as she folded her arms together, with Wiggler and Honey Queen exchanging confused looks as they were on the sandy Koopa Troopa Beach from MK64.

"I knew that we should not have went to Wario's Circus at his Coliseum," Wiggler commented as she had both her upper and lower arms folded, a disgruntled grunt emitting from her as she shook her head. "That fat jerk knows how to trick people."

"Well at least we're all together!" The Honey Queen exclaimed as she annoyingly buzzed in the air, being in between Birdo and Wiggler.

Birdo placed her right hand on her hip, rolling her left hand around. "Yeah, stranded on a lone tropical beach surrounded by nothing but salty sea for miles upon miles. I don't think it could get worse."

And then a thunderstorm rolled in, with thunder booming as lightning flashed northward, rain pouring harshly as the wind began picking up. Birdo ran backwards on the tropical race course as Wiggler and the Queen Bee followed her, the three weird females hiding in the shortcut tunnel as they watched the wind pounding on the tropical palm trees.

It was not a good night to be at the N64 Koopa Beach.

"...So, uh..." Wiggler started as she touched her lower fingertips together, her upper arms wrapped around the back of her head. "How are we gonna get out of here?"

The Honey Queen Bee gasped as she moved her hands around, still buzzing in the air. "Ooh, I know! Let's use our gliders to glide out of here!"

Birdo narrowed her eyes at the Queen Bee angrily, her arms folded together. "We don't have our karts, you royal idiot! How are we going to glide?"

The Honey Queen blinked as she gasped, placing her hands on her face. "We can drive underwater! That's what the Grand Prix rules in favor, right?"

Wiggler frowned as she turned to Honey Queen. "Sorry, Queen Bee, but I don't think logic works on us without karts as much as you think..."

Honey Queen frowned as she shook her head. "Ooh, this is bad. I knew I should have had a small young bee rub all over my fuzzy body..."

Birdo and Wiggler exchanged worried glances with each other as they inched away from the Queen Bee, glancing at the tunnel's entrance near the red and yellow ramp to see the water splashing onto the rock. The three girls gulped as they all glanced at each other, Wiggler and Queen Bee especially panicking.

 _But that wasn't the only tale involving the fat bee that no one actually liked..._

"...so what is it that you do?" Dry Bowser commented as he watched the Honey Queen Bee circling around the Coconut Mall in her bee themed vehicle, the skeletal reptile simply giving his Bone Rattler ATV some much needed motor oil, of which was his special Undead Motor oil.

"Uhh... I dunno!" The Queen Bee admitted as she bumped into the Miis that were trying to park in the congested parking lot. "I just exist to be an unneeded girl that's royal but not human! I'm so funny!"

Dry Bowser squinted his eyes as he turned his skull around, seeing the Honey Queen bump into a tropical palm tree that landed right on her.

"Basically... you have no actual purpose." Dry Bowser responded as he brushed back his red hair.

Honey Queen had a blank expression on her face as she collapsed from her giant girth, with Captain Toad suddenly falling from the sky and landing on her. Dry Bowser was speechless as Captain Toad farted loudly, pooping his pants.

"What? People want me to take a dump in these shorts!" Captain Toad admitted as he unleashed another wet fart on the unconscious fat bee, leaving a big brown stain on the back of his treasure tracking jeans. "And... I kinda like it."

Dry Bowser then decided to do the only appropriate thing in this situation. Getting on his Bone Rattler ATV, he drove right into the flatulent Captain Toad and Honey Queen, flattening them like pancakes as he then zipped through the Coconut Mall, trying his best to get the disgustingly bizarre situation out of his mind.

* * *

 _FAN: And that was the only traces of the Honey Queen Bee that Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus wrote, because he doesn't want to associate with her or nearly anything from the games she was in._


End file.
